Field Trip to Capsule Corporation
by DogDays124
Summary: Gohan has a field trip to Capsule Corporation. He has to try to hide his identity though. Don't forget to review!
1. Field Trip to Capsule Corporation

_**Note: This is my first DBZ FanFiction. Don't expect it to be that good. In this story, Goku is still alive and Majin Buu never existed.**_

It was a normal day at school for Gohan and the students. Like always, Gohan was focusing on work while the others were drifting off. Then the English teacher spoke out about a field trip in two days. She said it was a trip to Capsule Corporation. Everyone then sat up and listened.

"On the way out, you will receive a permission slip. You must get it signed by a legal parent or guardian. Our stay at Capsule Corp. will be for nine days. Bring the essentials such as clothing, toiletries, etc. I will not tolerate buffoonery. If anything goes wrong, you won't be able to participate in any activities. And_

The bell rung, interrupting her in the middle of her sentence. It was the bell to go home. Everyone sprang out of their seats and took the permission slips. Gohan took one and read it as he walked out. As Gohan was at his locker, entering his combination, Sharpner walked by.

"You excited about the field trip? I know I am. On the note, it said we had to be in groups, so I thought you, me, Erasa and Videl could be in one." Sharpner thought.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Why not?" Gohan stuttered. Sharpner went to tell Videl that Gohan would be in their group. Videl thought this would give her the perfect chance to find out what Gohan was hiding.

Gohan walked out of the school, feeling relieved and worried at the same time. He felt relieved because he never had a field he didn't like, and worried because he being an acquaintance with Bulma could flood him with questions and suspicions. On the way out of school, he heard a robbery at the Orange Star Convenience Store. Gohan ran behind a building and transformed into the Great Saiyaman.

"Alright, alright! Let's make this quick and easy, just put the money in!" One of the robbers commanded. He fired his handgun at the ceiling. Scared out of his mind, the store clerk put all the money in the robber's bag. At that moment, Saiyaman busted in through a wall.

"Never fear, citizens! The Great Saiyaman is here! Evil will perish, while good will cherish! Justice shall reign and crime will drain!" The Great Saiyaman announced.

"Um…. What?" The other robber asked confusedly. Saiyaman ignored that and punched the robber with the handgun in the face, knocking him out. The robber with a rifle shot it but Saiyaman dodged it easily.

"Don't they teach you in school not to play with fire arms?" Saiyaman asked. He kicked the robber in the stomach. Soon, the police and Videl showed up. Saiyaman returned the money to the clerk. He went outside with the unconscious robbers, to calm them.

"Officers, wait. I have already taken care of business." Saiyaman explained.

"Wow, it's Saiyaman!" One officer exclaimed. They took the criminals into the Satan City Detention Centre.

"You!" Videl began, "I thought I told you never to show your face around here. I've got everything under control."

"That won't be necessary. I vowed to protect all." Saiyaman proclaimed. He was about to fly away, but the clerk came out of the store.

"Are you gonna cover this hole in the wall?" The clerk demanded.

"Uhh..." Saiyaman just flew away, he had enough to worry about. At the sight of this, the clerk threw his hat on the ground, and stomped it into the dust. Videl growled as she saw him fly away.

When Gohan was far enough away from the city, he went back into his normal form. When he landed at his home, on 439 East District, he saw Goku training Goten.

"C'mon! You're too slow!" Goku exclaimed. Goten then charged at him and punched him in the stomach, making him lose balance. "Whoa, right there! I think now's a great place to stop. Hey, Gohan."

"Hi, can you sign this permission slip for a field trip?" Gohan demanded.

"Sure. Where to?" Goku asked.

"Capsule Corp. It's in two days." Gohan responded.

"Really? That should be fun." Goku started, "I wonder if Bulma knows. Well, here you go." Goku replied. Gohan took the note and put it in his backpack. He went upstairs to start his homework. Goku went in the kitchen to tell Chi-Chi the news.

"A field trip? How long?" Chi-Chi insisted.

"The note said nine days." Goku answered.

"What!"

"Well, it's mandatory!" Goku protested.

"Fine." Chi-Chi allowed. Chi-Chi went back to cooking as Goku sat down to watch TV with Goten.

"What are you watching?" Goku asked.

"It's Superman. He's the strongest man in the universe!" Goten exclaimed.

"Oh really…." Goku thought. "I wanna meet him someday. I wonder if I could have a spar with him." As soon as Gohan completed his homework, he started packing. Chi-Chi insisted on him to bring all his books with him to study along the way. Of course, he didn't mind. Soon, Gohan was all packed and ready for the field trip. He just wasn't sure everything would go along as he planned.

"I'm dead." Gohan insisted.


	2. The Gravity Room

On the day of the field trip, Gohan woke up bright and early. He just wore a white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. When he entered the kitchen, Chi-Chi had already gotten breakfast started.

"Wow, mom works fast." Gohan thought. Chi-Chi turned around to talk to him.

"Good morning, son. Have a good field trip." Chi-Chi requested.

"I will." Gohan reassured. He sat at the table with a plate of pancakes. He ate just about 43 of them. But when Goku came down for breakfast, he must've eaten more than 60. After breakfast, Gohan took his duffle bag into the car. Goku was going to drop him off at school. Goku got dressed then entered the car. Goten went in as well. Goku made it there in about 25 minutes. They were just about get in the bus. Goku came out of the car, holding Goten's hand. He gave the teacher Gohan's permission slip. Gohan put his duffle bag in the van that was carrying the cargo. Gohan walked to his group. Sharpner saw Goku.

"Is that your dad?" Sharpner asked.

"Yeah." Gohan replied.

"We've never seen him before." Erasa said.

"He looks familiar." Videl thought, "Has he entered any tournaments?"

"Well, um, yeah, um, only a few." Gohan stumbled.

"Wait, that's Goku! He's the guy who won the Budokai Tenkaichi before Hercule Satan!" Sharpner exclaimed.

"And he's your father?" Videl asked.

"Well, yeah." Gohan answered. Videl thought this explained a lot more about him. Videl brought along her laptop so she could look up information on Goku. After a few more minutes of chatting, the teachers announced that it was time to get on the bus.

"Bye Gohan!" Goku exclaimed. Gohan waved as he went on the bus. He sat in the back of the bus. He brought along an iPod Touch to listen to music along the way. It was a two and a half hour ride. Erasa, who was sitting in front of him, wanted to talk to Gohan, so he took the head phones off.

"Thanks for joining our group." Erasa thanked. Gohan stood up.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Gohan reassured. He continued to listen to his music. After the two and a half hours, they arrived at their destination.

"We're here." Videl said. When the bus came to a complete stop, the teachers left the bus in an orderly fashion. Then the students ran off trampling the teachers.

"Next time, students should go first." Mr. Fieglie thought. The teachers got back on their feet and walked the students inside the buildings. Mr. Fieglie gave each of the students their badges with their names on. Bulma was there waiting for them. Goku had recently called her saying that Gohan was with the students as well. She was excited at this. Bulma first explained why Capsule Corp. was so famous.

"The Capsule Corporation is a company founded and run by Dr. Brief, my father. The corporation is based around, and takes its name from, the DynoCaps invented by Dr. Brief himself. The Capsule Corporation headquarters is also my family's home. Due to the invention and production of the extremely popular and useful capsules, the Capsule Corporation is one of the largest, richest and most influential companies in the world. Although Capsule Corp's primary product is the DynoCaps technology, we also develop and produce many of the items found within capsules." Bulma educated. Bulma then allowed them to go to their rooms and unpack. Gohan's group was directed to stay in room eight, C Level.

In the room, there were three bunk beds, a dresser and a small bathroom.

"Man, this place is cool!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever." Gohan said.

"You act as if you don't care." Videl thought.

"Oh, uh, well I've been here before. Lots of times. In fact, Bulma and my father are good friends." Gohan explained.

"Oh, c'mon Gohan. You can't think we're that stupid. You are friends with Bulma, the richest woman in West City? I doubt it." Sharpner denied.

"But I_ Forget it." Gohan ignored. They left the room and reported back to the main office. First they were going to the gravity room. There they saw Vegeta. When the kids came he sensed Gohan's power level.

"Welcome to the gravity room. It is used for martial arts training in extreme gravity. You use this… thing to change how hard you want the gravity to be. I need a volunteer. You, Gohan." Vegeta said. Everyone looked at him as he walked into the room. "I'm putting the gravity on 17x the Earth's gravity. It's not that much."

"_There's no way Gohan's able to be able to walk around in that gravity. He won't even be able to move_." Sharpner thought.

"_This should be good_." Videl thought. To everyone's surprise, Gohan was able to walk around easily, even running and jumping too.

"How? Let me try." Sharpner said.

"Stop!" Vegeta exclaimed. When Sharpner took his first step, he fell right to the ground and could not get up.

"What's with this? How was Gohan able to do this?" Sharpner demanded.

"He's is_

"Very light on his feet!" Gohan trembled. Vegeta was about to say that he was a Saiyan. He was now confused.

"Okay, then…. I'll turn the gravity down so you guys can try it. 2x should be fine." Vegeta thought. After Vegeta changed the number, Sharpner was able to get back on his feet.

"Consider yourself lucky, dweeb." Sharpner said. They spent the next 15 minutes in the gravity room. Sharpner asked Gohan how he was able to move in 17x gravity.

"I'm very light on my feet." Gohan answered. He walked away. Videl looked at him suspiciously.

"If Vegeta knew his name exactly, then Gohan must've been telling the truth. I can tell he was going to say something. So I'll ask this guy some questions."


	3. Saiyan Heritage

It was time for lunch at Capsule Corp. The kids had brought money to shop at the Z Mart. Gohan bought the most food out of everyone. He got eight hamburgers, six chicken legs, and eights milks. He ate it all at once. Everyone was staring at him. Gohan tried to ignore them by whistling a tune.

"I can't even go to the Z Mart without acting weird." Gohan thought to himself. Sharpner and Videl already ate. They were in their room. Videl was looking up information on Gohan's family.

"The website says 'Gohan is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi. He was born in year 757. Gohan is of half Saiyan heritage.' What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked.

"I dunno. It's probably some country we've never heard of." Sharpner assumed.

"There's an external link to it. 'Saiyans are an endangered race of warriors. Nearly all the Saiyans were killed by Frieza. Goku, Gohan's father was sent to Earth shortly before the planet was destroyed. An old man named Gohan found Goku and called him his own grandson. For a child, he was very evil and powerful. Until one day, he suffered from a severe head injury, thus making a loving young boy.' That's weird. 'Searching for Dragon Balls, young Bulma Briefs found Goku. He was now twelve years old. Bulma and Goku went on a mystical adventure to find the seven magic Dragon Balls. On the way, Goku met Chi-Chi, who later became his wife. They had their first son named Gohan. He was a hybrid, half Saiyan and half human.'" Videl read. Sharpner stood up.

"So you mean Gohan's a half alien, and he has like super strength?" Sharpner asked.

"Yeah, it says it all right here." Videl replied.

"I should've known! That explains the baseball incident, and the gravity room. No normal human could've been moved around so easily in 17x Earth's gravity." Sharpner realized.

"Exactly." Videl started, "Though, the info on this website is very limited. I do think we have another source of information."

"What?"

"That guy Vegeta. He was moving in 17x gravity too. So he must be a Saiyan too."

"You're right." Sharpner said. They went back to the gravity room. They both saw Vegeta training in 80x Earth's gravity. "Look at him go. He must be even stronger." Videl knocked on the door. He turned the gravity back to normal and opened the door.

"Aren't you that guy who tried to move around in 17x gravity?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't remind me." Sharpner said.

"Well what do you want?" Vegeta requested.

"We came here for information on Saiyans." Videl responded. Vegeta paused.

"Hold on." Vegeta put his pink shirt that said "Bad Man" on the front on, and took them to the library. He sat down with them somewhere away from the scientists who were studying. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Just give me the necessary information." Sharpner insisted.

"Okay Saiyans are an endangered race. Only a few survived. Kakarot, Nappa, Radditz, me and Turles, but he's non-canon. Anyway, we worked for someone called Frieza. Us Saiyans were sort of like business men. We desert planets then sell them to others. One day, Frieza became scared that all us Saiyans would turn on him and destroy him, so he did it before we could. He destroyed planet Vegeta, but the five of us were far away from there. Soon after, Nappa informed me that my planet had been destroyed. And my father, the king had been killed along with it. Many years later, I went to Earth to find the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal life. But Kakarot, Gohan and that bald kid Krillin managed to stop me. Later, after recovering from my injuries I went to planet Namek to find their Dragon Balls because Nappa killed the Namekian. He was the one who created them so the Dragon Balls were gone. When I got there I ran into those same people. They brought along Bulma to search for the Dragon Balls as well." Vegeta explained. The two teens listened closely as Vegeta thoroughly explained the whole series from the Saiyan saga, to the end of the Cell Saga. ", and now I still want to get my rematch and kill him."

"Harsh." Videl thought.

"So, you guys are like war heroes. Who's Kakarot though?" Sharpner asked.

"Oh, the one the Earthlings call Goku. Gohan's father." Vegeta clarified. Videl now understood that Gohan wasn't what they thought he was. And he is the gold fighter too. He could even be Saiyaman.

"It all makes sense." Sharpner said, Wait! That means your father really didn't beat Cell!" Videl realized that. That was the reason Hercule never trained with her. Hercule didn't want Videl to know that she was stronger. Videl also remembered the rule. Not to date anyone unless they were stronger than him. That meant that Videl could date Gohan freely.

"When this whole field trip thing's over, I think we should have a press conference." Videl believed.

"And I'll be famous for finding out too!" Sharpner exclaimed. Vegeta just sat and watched awkwardly as the two cheered happily. Some of the scientists even saw.

"Can I go now?" Vegeta asked. They ignored him. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulder and went back to training. After a moment the two stopped cheering and realized Vegeta had left already. They then agreed to tell the whole school.

"Let's spread the word!" Videl commanded. Sharpner and Videl ran out of the library and out to the Z Mart. First they told Erasa.

"Seriously!" Erasa demanded.

"I'm serious." Sharpner, "Don't wait for the grass to grow, spread the word!" Erasa then told a lot of people. Soon everyone at the Z Mart knew Gohan's secret.


End file.
